


Chapter 1: The Long Journey

by MasqueradeRose92



Series: The World Has Changed [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anger, Death, Fluff, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasqueradeRose92/pseuds/MasqueradeRose92
Summary: After Aragorn's death, Arwen left Gondor and her children and went to die. Unfortunately she found out that her father's prediction came true and she was left wandering the forest for thousands of years before finally stumbling into some human and inhuman contact once again. The first people Arwen meets in this newfound magical world is Hagrid and none other than Harry Potter.





	Chapter 1: The Long Journey

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if some of you have read this before! I messed up when posting my story because it is going to have more than one chapter, so I deleted it and am now reposting it!

_Here you will dwell, bound to your grief, under the fading trees until all the world has changed and the long years of your life are utterly spent._ They were the words of Arwen Undomiel's father, Lord Elrond, when he was attempting to convince her to journey to the Undying Lands with her kin. The beautiful elf had stayed behind, separating herself from her father, her brothers, and her grandmother and grandfather, all for love. The harsh, but true words of her father would echo in her mind for all eternity. It was worth it though. Every single moment that she had spent with Aragorn and the birth of their children had made it all worth it. Even if she was now doomed to wander on her own for the rest of her immortal life. 

How she wanted to go to the Undying Lands now, to be with the rest of her family, but that ship had now sailed for her and would never return. She could have gone back to stay with her children, but it was their time to reign now. She was no longer queen and for all they knew, she was dead and she did not want to bring herself to tell them that she had somehow managed to fail in dying. Arwen closed her eyes, a single tear streaming down her face, remembering her dear departed husband and her children, who she hadn't seen in so long. How long had she been walking? It seemed like years. 

After Aragorn had passed, Arwen said goodbye to her sons and daughters and made her way to Cerin Amroth in Lothlorien, the former home of her grandmother, where she had first laid eyes upon her beloved. She had gone there to die, thinking that since Aragorn had left her, maybe her time had come as well, after all she had been almost 3,000 years of age. If nothing else, she was heart broken and ready for death. 

Leaves crunched beneath her feet as she continued moving. She did not know it, but she had been walking, blindly for a couple thousand years, and still her face had not aged much. It hadn't yet, even, when Aragorn had died. As his hair grew grey and his skin wrinkled, hers stayed smooth. She had never really given it much thought though. She had just always assumed that it was because of the elven blood that ran through her veins. 

Night had fallen as she was lost in thought. Normally she didn't take much notice, but his time, she thought she heard movement. It was often very quiet while she was journeying and after all these years, she had barely seen anyone in the forest. She glanced up and through her black veil, that she still wore from Aragorn's funeral. The forest was a deep dark blue color, mixed with darkness. The only light that shown through was the pale light of the moon. She stepped over twigs and branches, unsheathing her sword, Hadhafang, that she had brought with her to keep her safe. She squinted through the trees, noticing a dark shape hovering over a very pale one. Arwen moved closer and noticed a white horse on the crown, with a cloaked man hovering over it. The man didn't even notice her. Silver fluid was seeping out of the horse, which after a moment she noticed had a horn. Her jaw dropped in alarm. Unicorns were rare creatures indeed and even back in Rivendell, she had only witnessed one other in her lifetime. She looked around into the trees, determining on whether or not his was the only presence in the woods. Suddenly in the distance, she heard more footsteps, these sounded light, almost as if they were a child's. By the sound of it, there were two of them. What were two children doing alone in the woods, when things like this were happening? Arwen looked to the direction of the footsteps and noted two boys pausing at the edge of the clearing where the strange man was devouring blood from the unicorn. She wanted to go to them, to protect them, but she hoped that the boys would continue away from the path they were headed. If she caused noise, the boys would be in worse trouble. Unfortunately, they were so lucky. A dark haired boy with unkempt hair and glasses paused, watching the event. The pale blonde one let out a loud bellow and took off into the forest with a large dog at his heels. The black haired boy stood dumbfounded as the man or creature, slowly turned his head towards the boy. The figure stood up and walked...no glided towards the child. The beautiful elf ran into the clearing, with her weapon already drawn towards the floating man, but before she could attack, another creature joined them. The new male figure galloped into the clearing, blocking Arwen as she blocked the child. The man had half the body of a horse and half of a man. She had heard of centaurs, but she had never once seen them and assumed they were legend. The centaur kicked at the eeiry hooded figure, attacking it with his front hooves. This was apparently enough to frighten the figure who quickly left the scene.

The figure turned towards the elf who still clutched her sword and the child. In the scuffle, Arwen's veil had been blown away and her crown had fallen from her head. She sheathed Hadhafang and picked up the crown, clutching it dearly. The veil, she could let go although it saddened her, but this crown was the last thing she had to remind her of her life with her husband, aside from the funeral dress that she still wore. She looked over to the man and boy who were speaking to each other. They kept throwing her curious glances, but she had only caught part of the conversation.

"When you drink the blood of a unicorn, you will have but a half life, a cursed life," Arwen shivered. The centaur turned to her. "Thank you for running to the protection of Harry Potter," his voice low and soothing. She presumed that was this childs name. It was said with an air of significance, but Arwen had no idea who this boy was.

"You're welcome," she said simply. After a moment, she could hear other voices echoing through the trees. She heard these even before the other two and she perked her ears that were hidden beneath her hair at the sound. The two looked at her with puzzled expressions and then after a few moments their question was answered and she could tell when they had finally heard the noises too. The young boy drew his wand and the centaur tensed up, waiting to attack. They seemed to recognize the voices though and they let down their defenses.

"Wha' happened?" a large man asked. He may have been the largest man Arwen had ever seen aside from a giant, she looked up at him gaping for a moment. He was followed by a couple of other children, including the pale blonde haired boy whom she had seen run off earlier and the dog. He looked at her. "Who're yeh?"

"My name is Arwen," she replied, looking at the new group where everyone was eyeing her. 

"She helped Harry, Hagrid," the centaur replied to the half-giant, who nodded in response. The large man then looked at the unicorn lying on the ground. For a moment she thought she saw his eyes water. 

"Wha' happened?" he asked once again. She listened as the centaur and Harry Potter updated Hagrid on everything that had happened. After a moment, Hagrid finally replied. "Best be gettin' back. Gotta tell Dumbledore." 

Arwen brought herself forward. "Can I come with you?" she asked. It was like something else had taken over. She would have been perfectly fine with continuing her walk in the woods from this point forward, but she wasn't sure she wanted to be alone with that thing if it came back. "I've been travelling for a very long time. You are the first beings I have seen in years." 

The large man nodded. "Yeah, Dumbledore'll be wantin to see yeh too I'd wager. I have ter be gettin this lot back up ter the school anyhow."

They said good-bye to the centaur and made their way to the school that had been previously mentioned. As they approached the opening of the forest that lead to the school grounds. Arwen looked around in amazement. In front of her stood a large castle. Yellow lights from the windows glittered the walls and there were so many turrets. She looked around more and off in the distance a little bit, she noticed a huge lake to one side, wide open fields all around, and off to the other side was a strange site of tall pillars with what looked like benches in them. On both sides of the strange sight were three tall, golden poles with hoops above each of them. Closer to the forest, to where they exited, she noticed a small cabin. Finally she sheathed her sword, now that they were out of the darkness of the forest. Even now, she clutched her crown as they made their way up to the castle.

"This is a school?" she asked as they approached the large front doors of the castle. 

With that comment, she received more concerned looks, mostly from the kids.

"Don' tell me yeh've never heard o' Hogwarts," the man called Hagrid replied. 

"No," she replied. "At least I never heard tell of it where I'm from." 

"Where are yeh from?" he asked as he dismissed the children once they had reached the front doors. She wondered where they were going. The only one who went in a completely different direction was the pale blonde boy. She hadn't noticed before in the night outside, but this time in the light, she took note of the fact that three of the children wore hoods with crimson while the other wore green.

"Rivendell originally, then Gondor, but I had family in Lothlorien. Almost all of my family now lives in the Undying Lands."

"Never heard of any of those places." They remained quiet after that for awhile.

Arwen and the dog, followed the large man down a corridor and up a staircase, that jerked and moved as soon as they stood on it. Arwen, alarmed, grabbed the rail as it whipped them in another direction. 

"Sorry bout that," he said, looking at her with concern once again. "Shoulda warned you bout the staircases moving." He looked calm, as this were an everyday experience for him.

"That's okay, Hagrid," the elf replied, straightening herself up and regaining her composure. "This is an entirely new world for me."

"Well, I hope you like it," Hagrid replied as they removed themselves from this staircase and stepped onto another. The pattern continued until finally, even Arwen was almost panting, which was saying something. Elves didn't tire easily. 

Finally they reached the final floor and she found herself standing in front of the statue of a gargoyle, to which Hagrid muttered the word 'lemon drop.' The gargoyle leapt aside, revealing yet another staircase. Arwen followed Hagrid onto the staircase, yet somehow remained composed when this one began to move too. The staircase wound against a large stone pillar until they reached another doorway. Hagrid stepped off and as gently as he could, knocked against the door with a great fist. 

"Come in," she heard an elderly voice say. 

Hagrid opened the door and Arwen followed him and the dog inside. The room was large and circular and portraits of various men and women adorned the walls. Behind a large desk, there sat a man, who looked like he could be the now elderly child of Mithrandir. Arwen gaped for a moment as the elderly man stood from his desk and walked towards her.

"Who is this, Rubeus?" the man called Dumbledore asked pleasantly, his eyes twinkling at her behind half moon spectacles.

"Er name is Arwen," the half-giant replied. "She was in the forest la' night while Harry and the others wer in detention." Hagrid then began to provide Dumbledore withe details about the man and the unicorn. He told Dumbledore about how Arwen and the centaur, apparently named Firenze saved Harry's life. 

"Good evening, Arwen," the old wizard replied. "I am Albus Dumbledore. Tell me, why did you come to the aid of a child who you didn't know." He didn't sound angry or distrusting to her. He legitimately wanted to know. 

With that, Arwen began her story. She told the two men and dog about how she had come to Hogwarts. She had described how her husband, the King had died in Gondor. She described how she had been walking in the forest for years, without stopping since then and that she wasn't quite sure how long it had been. She described how she had heard something and how even though normally she would have ignored it, she had felt almost a magnetic pull to the sound. She described how she watched the man feeding on the unicorn for a moment, until she saw Harry and the blonde child and the dog approaching. How the blonde one and dog ran off and then the figure turned to Harry and attacked. She spoke of how running out to protect him was almost a reflex and how she didn't have time to think about it. She described how she ran infront of Harry with her sword and that's when Firenze came out and scared the creature away. Dumbledore and Hagrid, both listened intently, hanging onto every word that dripped from her lips until at last she had finished. 

"If you don't mind my saying so, my dear. That is quite a story and the boy you helped save is very important. What I am wondering though is, and forgive me, it is slightly off topic, how in fact you can even see Hogwarts?" He stopped for a moment before continuing. "I don't mean to presume, but I do have to wonder if you are magical. Otherwise you should see nothing but ruins here." 

Arwen smiled and pulled back her hair to reveal her ears.

"I'm an elf," she replied. Hagrid looked more confused than ever and Dumbledore, not betraying any sign of looked at her. 

"Your kind have been gone from this world for a long time, I'm afraid," he stated simply. "There are elves here, but you are definitely fairer and taller than any of them." Arwen looked at the strange man with a confused expression on her face. "It sounds like you are from a time long ago. Blimey, you may be older than even I and that is most certainly saying something, there are probably many creatures and beings that you have never seen before and perhaps some that you have." The old man paused for a moment. "Still, even though I would like to trust you and I feel from the depth of my heart that I should, I simply cannot put the students of this school at risk. These are dark times we live in and we can't trust just anyone who walks to this school. It is protected and I will do everything in my power to protect our children." 

The elf looked down at the ground, sadly. Now that she was here, for reasons unknown to her, she wanted to stay. With Hadhafang at her side, perhaps she could help them, if these were indeed dark times. This wouldn't be the first time that she lived while a war was going on. In fact, at this point, she had lived through several. Still though, if there was nothing for her here, she could go back to the woods and walk amongst the trees once more. 

"I understand," she replied, still looking at the ground. "I will take my leave and continue my journey."

"I did not say that," Dumbledore said with a smile. "We have a village close by. It is called Hogsmeade. I will send an owl to Madame Rosemerta. She has spare rooms at The Three Broomsticks and she will make sure you are fed and well taken care of. I look forward to getting to know you. I will have some clothes brought to you as well. Perhaps, with time, I will allow you to come back and we will discuss how next we can assist you." He looked over to Hagrid with a smile. "Rubeus, will you do the honors?" he asked.

"O' course professor Dumbledore," he replied.

It wasn't a long journey to Hogsmeade. As soon as she arrived, Madame Rosmerta, albeit a little testy, still fussed over her. She immediately sat Arwen at a table and provided her with a large plate of food and a mug of something she called Butterbeer. Whatever it was, it was delicious and Arwen held no complaints for the feisty bartender. After she had, had her fill, Madame Rosmerta lead Arwen to a room. It was definitely nothing compared to the beautiful rooms at the white castle of Gondor, nor her old room in Rivendell, but she was comfortable here, and that's all that she could ask for. Arwen washed up, after very detailed instruction from Madame Rosmerta on how to use these new amenities that were far different than what she was used too. After she was done, she wrapped a new dress around her naked form and climbed into the bed. It took her a moment to fall asleep, but after a moment, she finally drifted away.


End file.
